


【wanlson】即景

by yuyuyu37



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: CP：温帕分级：NC-17简介：ABO/温A帕O孕期play/有泌乳情节/不要在意细节/只想炖兔肉





	【wanlson】即景

 

 

      James在经历了马拉松般的熬夜后终于进入睡眠。他的梦境泛着不可思议的金色，而这场梦在体感上也像马拉松一样漫长。意识沉浮之中有人向他跑来，双手高举着呼喊他的名字：“Jim，Jimmy？James！”

      努力眨眼，James挣扎醒来，而后看到Patrick近距离的面孔。迷糊着揉一把眼睛，才想起来道歉：“抱歉，我睡着了。要开始了吗？”电视台休息室里的冷气确实容易让人在等待中昏昏欲睡。

      Patrick抚了一下他在沙发上睡乱的发尾，说：“还有一段时间，我是想和你对一下流程。”挥了挥手中的那叠A4纸，露出有点傻的笑容，摸摸鼻子，在他蜷起来的脚旁边坐下。

 

      已经有将近半个月没有见面，最后收尾的一点剪辑工作的关系，他们的日子都被错开。

      而Patrick则在拍摄结束后就给自己放了个长假，他也确实需要好好修养，于是回了佛罗里达的父母家里。

      所以这段时间只有电话和视讯而已，可是果然，还是很寂寞。

 

      可Patrick却是没有什么动摇的模样，专心低头翻看着采访问卷，不时挑出一些有趣或者困难的问题念给James听。灯光照在他的鼻尖和眼睛，那些闪光既美好又让James生出许多挫败感来。

      为什么看起来只有自己一个人过度在意？James偷偷瞄了一眼进入认真工作模式的伴侣，他的Omega，脸颊好像又丰腴了些，今天穿着一件宽松的运动外套来掩盖身材，双腿还是修长的，此刻正随意地搭在一块无意识地晃动着。

      James把目光投向Patrick隆起的小腹，生命真是令人着迷。他从喉咙深处发出一句柔软得快要融化的叹息，眯起双眼，右手搭在伴侣包容着新生的肚子上轻轻触摸，感受着若有似无的细微动静，然后心满意足地低语：“我好像能摸到他的脉搏，真可爱。”

      “我看你将来一定是个笨蛋老爸，会过分溺爱的那种。”Patrick笑起来。

 

      工作狂James在他过去三十多年的人生中，很少去思考生育孩子的问题。对于孕育下一代这件事上，非比寻常的意志力使他比普通Alpha更能战胜生理本能——发情期的繁殖欲望。

      直到去年冬天的某个黄昏，Patrick在晚餐桌上颇有余裕地用“要不要加红酒”般的轻松语气问他“要不要生一个我们的孩子？”时，James才正式认识到对于成为一个父亲这件事的心理建设上他远没有他的配偶做得到位。

 

      Patrick又重新低下头仔细阅读，James不自觉地顶了下舌头，随后调整坐姿，把整个上半身都倚在Patrick的肩膀。

      “嗯？还想再睡会儿吗？”Patrick垂眼看他轻笑。

      “没有。”James在他肩头蹭了蹭，又偷偷放出点自己的信息素。

      Patrick的脸颊上很快堆积了稀释的葡萄酒般的红色，他在萦绕于呼吸之间的愈创木香气里舔舔嘴巴说：“原来是在撒娇啊，Jim。”

      James对这个判断不置可否地哼了一声，他爬过去吻Patrick的脸，手臂搂住脖子抱得紧紧的。

      “Ji……”他来不及推拒，尾音已被唇舌吞没，湿热的舌头伸进来，似乎有可乐的味道，非常甜，Patrick忍不住吮吸起来。他的腺体开始违背他的意志，同眼前不讲道理的情境达成和解，缓慢分泌出奶酪的香气。

      简直像隐秘的偷情，在这种随时会有工作人员来敲门的后台房间里。

      喘息声和唾液滑动的吞咽声，让两个人都忍不住脸红。

      身体因为分开太久而变得十分敏感，仅仅是一个长吻，兴奋感就已经快要把大脑塞爆。

 

      “糟了。”James的嗓音沙哑而热切。

      “怎么了？”

      “想对Patty做些过分的事情.......”

      说什么呢！Patrick慌乱地眨眨眼，急忙说：“这里可不是在家！而且！而且……”他用手去捂住腹部衣服的下摆，手臂也将他们的距离隔开了些，他像是找不到合适的措辞，嗫嚅了两句，终于说出口，“宝宝还在呢。”

 

      有一些细密的汗凝在Omega线条顺滑的鼻尖，James歪头去抚摸Patrick的面颊，又在耳垂印上一个吻。这个吻轻柔而小心翼翼，如同他哀求般的语调显出同样的可怜：“陪我玩吧，好不好.......”

      耍赖的样子像个小孩子，但是气息呼在耳朵旁边又该死的性感。Patrick的信息素比语言先妥协，他闻到自己的味道和他的Alpha的味道都浓郁起来。

 

      James从耳侧啄吻到下颌，他睁开眼睛看过去，Omega紧闭的唇是一朵将要打开的花苞，而整张面孔已经绽放满欲望，像是成熟的玫瑰。Patrick额角渗出汗水，而那双眼睛正看着自己，显得有些忧郁和怒气冲冲。

      “还好吗?”James抬手去帮他抹去汗水。

      “都怪你!”被情欲折腾的Omega略显暴躁，气鼓鼓地瞪他的Alpha，勉强用手捧住肚子才让被压住的姿势不那么摇摇欲坠。而导演的身体线条却优雅得像是Canova用大理石雕塑成的小丘比特，甚至还有一段美妙的腰身——和自己突出的肚子对比起来细得可笑的腰。Patrick甚至都不觉得沉重的腹部还属于自己，挪了一下身子动作却让下身涌出一股情潮的热流，他抱怨起来：“我讨厌被压在下面，这让人感到不安全。”

      作为一位长期服用抑制剂来控制糟糕发情期的Omega演员，无法控制的身体令他烦闷，他必须不断提醒自己，这些是他的自由意志做出的决定，而不是出于某种该死的生物本能。

      可现在，本能正驱使他把已经挺立坚硬的下体向Alpha的身体上磨蹭。他感觉到阴茎和后面都已经湿了一片，只能喘息着合上眼皮。

 

      James拉开了距离，把Patrick的上衣连同背心一齐掀开，Omega的身体在冷气中颤栗。吸吮和吞咽来到Patrick早已鼓胀饱满的胸前。胸部日益严重的疼痛与坠胀感意味着他为新生命准备的第一餐。而就在上一个夏天他在梦中都没有设想过这样的场面——James把他的乳头含在口里，而那里还渗着汁液。

      “James，我流血了。”他有些绝望地捂住眼睛，把牙齿不小心刮过带来的疼痛喊出口。

      停了动作，James低声说：“Patty，你只是在分泌乳汁，不要紧张…血才没有这么好的味道。至少，人工血浆的味道我还是很熟的。”导演说完后自己觉得有些好笑，他轻轻捏了一下Patrick胸脯，又低下头用唇舌轻柔地舔弄安抚，把那些微甜的液体尽数吞咽。他有些着迷于味蕾上的享受，柔滑细腻的水份如同一切生命起源的大海包裏住他的味觉。

      舔吻中Patrick另一边的乳头也溢出乳汁，粘糊糊地沾在两个人的皮肤上，他难耐地搡开他的Alpha的肩膀，并抬起腿来回蹭动着催促他。

      一旦James褪去他宽松的裤子挤进他腿间，Patrick就将大腿根部分得更开，尽可能地显出他的入口。James欣赏着眼前的画面发出叹息，用一种低沉、 狂热的声音。

      Patrick不能越过鼓起的腹部看到下半身，但能够非常清晰地感觉到James的前端抵住他。他在被挤进穴口时从喉咙深处呻吟出声。

      “看，都已经这么湿了，你摸……”James拉下他的手塞到性器交合的地方。Patrick茫然的看着他，眼睛里的水气像是退了冰的玻璃酒杯，湿漉漉地马上就要滴下水珠。触感强烈到仿佛要在Alpha捉弄般不紧不慢的磨蹭中支离破碎。“快点！”他这样催促道，然后又像是害羞了似的用胳膊肘遮住脸。

      “想要了吗？”James笑嘻嘻的，眼睛都弯起来，有狡黠的光在闪。

      Patrick倒是顺从于欲望地点头说：“想要。”舌尖伸出来舔了舔下唇，还要再开口说些什么，James就直接顶了进来。

      阴茎一下子埋进湿滑腔道的深处。Omega短促的惊叫又被嘴唇堵住，眼底涌上更多的湿意，那些水珠凝在他睫毛的末端，颤巍巍的。 James终于满足了一般松开他的嘴唇，撑起身，向后抚了一把头发，很慢地动着腰。他挑染成黄色的头发尖儿和脖子上那根项链也随动作缓缓晃动。

      渐渐的，欲望高涨，他动得快起来，朝着腔道更深处顶弄。Patrick的腰也摆动起来，迎合James的抽动。皮肤摩擦在沙发上发出连续的声响。

      由远及近的脚步声从门外传来，James闻声刚要扭头去看，脸就被捧住身下的人有些费力的抬起手拉下他的身体，急切地亲上来。“快……别走神……”忘乎所以地呜咽着，Patrick在James嘴边胡乱舔吻了一圈，又把火热的脑袋仰向后方的靠垫，表情深陷在情欲的阴影中。

      那脚步声又渐远，看样子目的地不是他们的休息室。“再快的话……你，要射了哦。”James放下心来，可语句也喘得不成调子。他虽然嘴上这样说，但腰上的动作还是更快了些，Omega的腔道又紧又湿地缠住他，涌流裹挟追逐着他的阴茎。James使尽了力气去顶着他，他们都变得神思恍惚，满身汗水。

      Patrick的身体被很强烈的撞击着，手指抓在沙发垫上也没办法缓解快要高潮的失重感。眼睛被天花板的顶灯刺激得都是泪水，只能模模糊糊的看见James红得要滴出浆果汁液似的面颊，喉咙里也不知道在发出什么含糊不清，荒腔走板的音节。浑身湿哒哒的，内部热的好像要融化的奶酪，淋漓落入更混沌的深渊之中。

      房间里都是水声和撞击的声音还有两个人湿软的呻吟。James的腰背紧绷，仿佛一张拉满的弓，快到临界点最后顶进生殖腔最深的地方射出来。

      Patrick被射进体内的精液刺激，尖锐的一个高音，也颤抖着达到高潮。

 

      James卸了力气软软趴下来，他还是细心注意着不去压到Patrick的肚子，侧过来蜷到Omega身旁，被伸过来的胳膊拥进怀抱里。虽然都没有力气，但还是伸着舌头接吻。

 

      “……舒服吗，希望没有吵到她。”James安逸地挪了一下身体，用手盖在伴侣的肚皮上在耳边轻声问。

      “嗯。”Patrick点点头，费力地抬起眼皮，又问，“你怎么知道是‘她’？”

      “成熟男性的直觉。”James得意地笑起来，又撑起身去拿纸巾盒，“而且一位小公主，我们就可以把她打扮成洋娃娃。”

      “你得了吧！你只会把她变成真正的creepy puppet。”Patrick笑着任由James擦拭身上的体液，他捂住眼睛想象了一下，还是被那个画面刺激得打了个冷颤。

      “你要对我的审美有信心！”James把用好的纸巾卷成团投入垃圾桶，在成功丢进去后又摆出一个胜利的表情。

      “我想到你春天新弄的花园布置还心有余悸，亲爱的Jimmy。”Patrick嫌弃完之后又想起什么，问道，“对了，那些锦葵的盆栽该开花了，这几天你有没有搬回阳台上？我们的草坪上总有很多兔子来，别被它们吃掉了。”

      “有啊，我都搬到二楼书房了，和去年春天我们画的复活节彩蛋们放在一块儿。今天采访录完你回去就能看到啦。哦！我剪片子的时候还拍到一只从阳台底下经过的小兔子，超级可爱！”James捡起散落在地板上的衣物递给Patrick，又翻出手机去炫耀那张照片。

 

      “谁能想到我的bunny也要孕育出little bunny了。”James叹息着去亲吻Patrick微笑的唇角。

      草坪被柔软阳光晒得溢满金子般灿烂的光彩，Patrick看着那画面已经闻到了青草香气。他无比想念他们的后院，在分离的日子里，那些草木之中应该蓬勃地繁殖出了各色各样的香草与花朵。

      在无尽白昼的边界里，折射出新生命的闪光。

 

 

END


End file.
